It is known to suspend articles on opposite surfaces of a support. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,884 to Wood, Jr. teaches that magnets may be utilized to support thermometers on opposite sides of a vertical glass pane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,214 to Fisher et al. teaches that an illumination system may be suspended from a fixed ceiling panel for sliding movement relative to that ceiling panel to accurately position the light. The system includes an upper mechanism positioned above the ceiling panel and a lower mechanism positioned below the ceiling panel with there being no physical connections between the two mechanisms. The two mechanism include electrical coils which induce current from the upper mechanism into the lower mechanism for powering the lamp. These induction coils also function as electromagnets which serve to suspend the lower mechanism from the upper mechanism through the ceiling panel.
It is also known to provide portability for articles such as lamps and the like whereby they can be adapted for use in situations where the normal amenities of modern life are not readily available. For example, in hiking and camping, it is useful to have articles such as lamps, clocks, hangers, and the like to be lightweight, portable, protected from the elements, and capable of easy use in wilderness areas. There is a need for a simple, self-contained, portable assembly which will contain an article such as a lamp for storage and transport and also be capable of mounting the article to a flexible panel such as the wall of a tent.